Sesshomaru's Elfy Weakness
by anime-freaks1314
Summary: A rosary is attached to Sesshy... Please review, even flames will do.
1. The dispute and the consequences

Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.  
  
  
They were at it again. Fighting, again. It was really annoying. It was just a sword! Talk about sibling rivalry.  
  
Kagome had been cooking ramen, when Sesshomaru had burst in on their group, demanding the Tetsusaiga.  
  
Remembering the forgotten ramen, Kagome became suddenly hungry. Mentally slapping herself for thinking of food at a time like this. She moved to notch an arrow to aid in the fight, when she remembered the rosary she had completed while cooking the ramen.  
  
That's it! She thought. I'll put a rosary on Sesshomaru!  
  
With this thought, Kagome pulled the rosary out of her pocket, and began to chant the spell to attach it on Sesshomaru.  
  
*In the fight*  
  
You bastard, Sesshomaru! This sword was entrusted to ME! How can you wield it, oh hater-of-humans?! yelled Inuyasha, furious that his brother STILL wanted the sword after all these years.   
Well, half-breed- Sesshomaru started to make a smart-ass remark, but was cut off from saying any more from the rosary that was conviniently attaching itself to his neck. Glancing down at his half-brother's group, he saw the wench in indecent clothing finishing a spell.  
What have you done to me, wench?! he called down to her cutting off the rest of her spell. A dangerous thing to do.  
  
*With Kagome*  
  
What have you done to me, wench?! she heard a masculine voice call down to her. Kagome wasn't able to to finish the spell, but she wasn't exactly sure what sort of consequences that would bring as of yet.  
Sesshomaru flew down next to the girl. Take it off! he demanded.  
Hey, leave her alone! yelled Inuyasha.  
Sesshomaru held out a hand behind him. Inuyasha was slammed to the ground. He questioned himself on why he hadn't just done that earlier.  
Suddenly, a burning -literally- pain engulfed him. He screamed and dropped to the ground, twitching in agony.  
Sango stood over the fallen demon, the pot of ramen still in her hand. She'd hit him over the head with it while he'd been distracted, and the boiling water had poured over him.   
She stared at the twitching Sesshomaru, wondering why it had hurt him so much. The lump on his head wasn't that big.  
Damn you! he choked out.  
What? I didn't mean to make you scream -which I never thought I'd hear- I only wanted you to lay off Inuyasha!   
The iron-  
What about it? Why does it affect you? asked Sango.  
Note the pointy ears!  
What do pointy ears have to- oh. I get it. You're like an Elf, iron hurts you like it would them, said Kagome.  
Sesshomaru clapped his hands with effort in mock applause. Well, aren't you educated.  
She looked down at him. He was helpless. Sango grinned-and quite evilly I might add. She took the rest of the rosary, and slipped it around the taiyoukai's neck.  
He tried to growl, but his of Kagome's intelligence had taken most of his strength. So he glared at her.  
What was that for? he demanded.  
Sango was looking at his tail. She reached out and touched it. Suddenly, she grabbed it, holding it tightly to herself and cooing.  
What the hell are you doing?!? he demanded.  
she cooed.  
WHAM. Sesshomaru made a small hole in the ground whe he was slammed there, even though he was already lying down. What was that?! he muttered, unable to move. Kagome stared at him.  
I... uh... I think I... just - sat you, Sango stammered.  
Impossible! You stupid wench, remove the beads at once!  
Sango smiled. she asked sweetly.  
  
  
Okay, if we get even one reveiw, we'll post the next chapter.  
Bye!


	2. Sesshomaru doesn't like the rosary

** Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.   
  
  
**Sesshomaru simply glared at the tajiya, hate obvious in his glare. This _girl_ just made a fool out of him, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands! How dare she!  
_She will be killed by my hand._  
  
~*~  
Sango looked at Kagome, and they grinned at eachother. They had a lot of power over these arrogant demons. Oh, the whey were feeling quite evil.  
Hey, where are Miroku and Shippo, anyway? Kagome asked Inuyasha.  
I think Myoga led them to a safer place, he muttered something coherent to, Stupid monk. Cowardly flea. Wimpy kit.  
Hey, where's your lackey Jaken? asked Sango. Shouldn't he be showing up about now, screaming that we can't do this to Lord Sesshomaru' and that You must not stand for this!' right about now? she asked.  
Hmph. He and Rin are at the castle, he sat up slowly, recovering.  
Who's Rin? Kagome asked sweetly.  
Why the hell should I tell a pathetic, indecent, short woman like you? he demanded.  
What does being short have to do with anything? she fumed. Sango, the word please.  
said Sango through a mouthful of ramen.  
SLAM.  
Sesshomaru shook his head to clear it. Stupid wench, he growled.  
What did you say? she demanded, raising th iron pot.   
The demon thought better of it and shook his head slowly. I will stay with your measly group until any of you care NOT to die, and take this goddamn thing OFF!! Sesshomaru growled.  
Miroku, Shippo and Myoga, now just returning, heard the proclomation, and when they spied beyond the tree they were behind, they saw an EXTREMELY mad Sesshomaru, a calm Sango, and a cowering Inuyasha and Kagome. They were sorry they had missed it.  
Hey, what's going on here? asked Shippo.  
Oi! Shippo! When did you get... back? Kagome asked, coming out of her stupor.  
Miroku answered for the surprised child. We just got back, Kagome. Wow, what happened here?  
We... uhh... its a long story, Kagome said in a rush, rising to hint to them to head back to the village so that she could take care of the problem at present.  
Taking the subtle hint, Miroku picked Shippo up, Myoga still on his shoulder, and started off towards the village.  
Inuyasha came cautiously up behind his half brother. Raising his hand, he flexed his claws expierimentally and inched closer. Seeing the hanyou's intent, Kagome cried, SIT!'  
THUD. The half demon left such a deep hole that hey could barely hear his yell of, Dammit, Kagom, whaddya think you're doing?  
You should be ashamed of yourself, Inuyasha. Brought to your kneesyet again by a mere child. Sesshomaru didn't seem to be perturbed by Inuyasha's attempt to end his life.  
said Sango quietly, reaching for her tea.  
Fuck yo- BANG.  
WHAM that's for cursing at me.  
Heavy cursing could be heard from both demon-shaped craters.  
  
  
**Well, I must say, I'm happy we got one review. That's our first one! Thank you so much, Sailorkagome 180! You made my day!  
So, I'll answer your questions. Sango pulled Sesshy's tail, intruiged by it. Elves getting hurt by iron was just something stupid we thougth one day, and tried to incorporate it in our story. Oh, and that sentence you asked about, he had used the last of his strength after the iron incedent, that he didn't have enough to growl. Somehow, he got it back though... sorry. We didn't really cover that aspect. ^_^  
Thank you!**


End file.
